Talents
by Miss Macabre
Summary: Yohji has a hidden talent...


Disclaimer: Still not mine – how times change huh?

Talents

"…that they are an underground prostitution ring, also specializing in a few drugs – Heroin, Speed, Cocaine et cera. No one dead yet, but we think it's only a matter of time so we want you to stop it before it happens."

Manx was trying hard to continue and ignore the not-so-subtle crackling noises of a foreign packet that Yohji seemed anxious to open.

Still she kept on; wanting to deliver the mission in a professional manner yet her patience was wearing thin. Almost done, she told herself – repeating the mantra to block out the incessant rustling.

"The leaders in this situation also have connections to a prominent branch of business dealing with an associate of Takatori's. This may hurt him in the long run - killing two birds with one stone so to speak."

Her mention of Takatori had received a deathglare from Aya, whom if he had his way, would make sure that there was no 'long run' for Takatori. This reaction was expected, but in her current mood it annoyed her more than usual.

She spoke the last clichéd line, and they accepted the mission – bringing the briefing to a welcome end. Her patience snapped after another insistent rustle.

"Alright Yohji! Open the damn candy already and stop acting like a little kid!" She snarled, not as used to these everyday annoyances from the blonde as the rest of the team was.

Yohji grinned and tore open the package hastily.

Aya glared at the brightly wrapped square candy that tumbled onto the playboy's lap.

Omi looked on eagerly, hoping to sample the gajin sugar treats.

Ken simply sighed, happy that the noise had stopped and he didn't have to punch the taller man.

Yohji took his time selecting which of the four flavours he would eat first, finally after a glare from Aya, settling on a bright red cherry square.

"Look Ayan!" He said cheerfully, holding up the wrapped confectionary, " Cherry Red! Just like your hair!"

He only grinned wider as Aya's glare intensified, and the room temperature dropped several degrees.

Not stopping to unwrap the candy, he placed the square on the centre of his tongue before snapping his mouth closed, smiling once again at the confused looks on the four surrounding faces.

Omi was the first to speak, "Yohji…ummm shouldn't you unwrap it first?" He asked.

Ken felt he should add a comment, happy to have the limelight on someone else's stupidity, " He's finally cracked!"

Manx rolled her eyes and told him sternly to quit being stupid.

Aya said nothing.

Yohji just smiled slyly.

Lifting a hand to the corner of his mouth, his spectators saw his jaw move once more, then a tiny slip of red peeked out from between full lips.

Slender tan fingers grasped the corner of the wrapper and Yohji watched in smug delight as four pairs of eyes widened when he tugged the rest of the perfectly intact and straight wrapper out of his mouth.

He had unwrapped the candy with his tongue.

Four pairs of eyes continued to stare, but distantly as they were each caught up in the possibilities in their own thoughts.

At the moment it seemed for all four that drooling was a high possibility.

Suddenly the temperature was a little hotter than normal, icy promises of death forgotten.

Yohji rose from the couch, and all attention snapped back to him – or more truthfully, his mouth, as he stated happily that he was going upstairs to his bedroom.

Only a select two words registered in four lust addled brains – Yohji, bedroom.

Chaos broke out as the blonde was heading calmly out the door, four gazed firmly affixed to his tightly encased backside as they all scrambled to be first up the stairs, dignity be damned.

Manx was fighting tooth and nail to maintain her hold on the stair rail, Ken attempting to haul her off as Omi pulled out one of his secreted darts, promptly stabbing the soccer player in the arm with it while his other hand grasped the frantically struggling female's skirt.

Aya was pushed to the rear of the fray, much to his prior ire, only to realise this gave him an advantage he had forgotten about.

Legs stopped kicking, arms stopped moving, Ken's hand froze on Manx's hair, Omi paused in his attempt to elbow Ken in the crotch, his teeth embedded in an unknown arm as Manx too went still abandoning breaking off the soccer player's toes with her stiletto heels.

All motion froze the second honed ears picked out the hiss of steel being unsheathed.

Oh shit.

Aya smirked triumphantly as all movement ceased.

Holding his Katana in front of him, he used it broadside to firmly move the still connected trio to the side, before walking slowly up the stairs, sword still drawn.

Once at the top, he smiled at the looks of defeat on the three faces at the foot of the stairs, before firing his parting shot.

"I believe he was eating the Cherry Red Candy"

He lifted an eyebrow as if daring them to question his statement, but going by the jealous looks he was now getting, he was sure the wouldn't disagree.

Of course having a big sharp sword had helped his case.

He turned and crossed out of the room, but spun the second he crossed the threshold, locking the door from the outside and snickering the entire time.

He looked to the hallway, dropping his sword as he called…

"Yoooohhhtaaaan…"

Owari.

Tell me if you liked it!


End file.
